Tampering With Time?
by LuciferIsDivine
Summary: Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort are in for it now.Someone has decided to mess with the past and present.A bored soul with nothing else to do.
1. The Idiot's Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the guy going to the moon

Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts after the ordeal at the Department of Mysteries, right after Dumbledore tells him the prophecy, and after he destroys the office of the esteemed Headmaster Harry voices his thoughts: " shouldn't have just half destroyed the office. But if something like this happens again. I'd blow up the entire office. Slam more electricity into Dumbledore than the most powerful lightning bolt in the world ever could. I'd make sure to leave a large gapping hole or crater where ever Dumbledore's office was. I'd shoot a hole through the ground leading straight to Hell, throw Dumbledore into it. Jump in after him. Punch a hole in the floor of Hell, leading to the enth level of Hell, where the most pain and suffering can be found, and throw the damned meddling old coot into it. Then jump down after him. Then hit him with everything I got, then leave him to all the more painful and evil things down there, second only to me of course, let then do as they please and make sure they make it seem like an eternity for the dumb ass. Then after the equivalent of whatever it is that I think should be ten eternities. I'll go back down and retrieve the dumb old goat, and say this : "Leave me alone, or ELSE!""

Unluckily for Harry, he had shouted the last sentence. Which was heard by one Severus Snape. This one Severus Snape then proceeded to, without intending to do such a thing, walk into the Great Hall and somehow project what he had seen and heard in front of the entire student body, along with the events he had accidentally gleamed from the mind of one Harry James Potter.

The Hall was shocked.

While one other meddling old fool laughed in the shadows, his work there was done, time to go to the moon.


	2. Peaceless Sleep

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything you actually recognize.

* * *

Tampering With Time

by: LuciferIsDivine

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. In one small bedroom in a house located in Little Winging, Surrey, was a young man of sixteen. This young man has gone through more things than most grown men do in their entire lifetimes. This teen with messy raven black hair, a skeletal frame, Avada Kedavra green eyes, and a single lightning bolt scar on his forehead was experiencing one of the most restless nights of his life. Having just lost his Godfather, having previously witnessed the death of a friend, and having been the recipient of horribly realistic nightmares sent to the darkness that is his mind. Was having a nightmare far more terrible and horrible than he has ever dreamt before. He saw the deaths of all close to him, also witnessing his nemesis standing triumphant finally achieving world domination and to gain immortality, and a world cast in total darkness. Then at the very end of the nightmare within his mind he felt pain, excruciating pain, nothing in the world could compare to it. Due to the intensity of it he could not even scream or cry out in pain.

Oblivious to the what was happening to their charge, the Order of the Phoenix just continued to stay on the look out for anything that could possibly harm their charge on the physical plane.

* * *

At another part of the world another was having a similar nightmare, except he dreamt of a world without him, a world where all that he had sent to the next great adventure were alive, and a world where the light shone brightly covering the world in goodness. But at the end of his nightmare the pain in his mind was not as bad as the one forming in his ancient and coal black heart. Something that even he could not bear was creeping its way towards the obsidian core of his very being.

His Death Eaters would find out, once he awoke, of the terrible ordeal their master had endured in his sleep. Bodies would soon be dropping off a bridge.

* * *

Somewhere on the dark side of the moon, a being formed long ago by countless battles and wars between those of the mortal realm, was watching the stars above him. A smile plastered onto his face, radiating joy, occasionally bursting into a fit of laughter, giggles, chuckles, and snorts of amusement. In his minds eye he watched and controlled the event of the dream world. He had just sent two separate yet similar dreams to two different souls. He sent visions of thins that they feared of most. And in the end he sent them his calling card, pain beyond imagining. He seemed to be enjoying his handy work. This would not be the end of it. This would not be the last. He would in the future send more. He would send his victims into a state where their lives would hang from a single thread. But as soon as the sun would rise above the British Isles he would go there, he would travel there, he would have more fun there.

* * *

R&R plz

* * *


End file.
